¿Deccimo Vongola?
by CassGoto
Summary: Todos sabemos por lo que Dame-Tsuna ha pasado, sin embargo después de tantas peleas, sus compañeros de clase siguen sin saber quien es el, ¿Qué pasará cuando... Una familia enemiga decida atacarlo en la escuelas? pésimo summary


**Konichiwa~~ de verdad que van a querer asesinarme ._. en lugar de estar estudiando como dije ni siquiera estoy actualizando historias, si no que esto creando nuevas, lo comprendo, pero dejenme terminar tan siquiera las historias y luego ya me matan TT-TT.**

**Dissclaimer: KHR no me pertenece, pero se vale soñar.**

Tsunayoshi Sawada, un adolescente que quisiera ser como cualquier otro, pero no podía ser así, por sus compañeros era conocido como "Dame-Tsuna" y en un mundo muchisimo más peligroso lo conocían como "El deccimo Vongola" líder de la familia mafiosa más poderosa de toda Italia, y ¿Por qué si era una persona tan importante, también era "Dame-Tsuna"? sencillo, antes el solía tener una vida como la de cualquier chico de secundaria, excepto porque tenía peores calificaciones que Bob Esponja en la escuela de manejo, y eso NO era exagerar, así era su vida, hasta que una mañana al levantarse su madre le dijo que tendría un tutor, al bajar las esclaeras se encontro con las sorpresa de que este gran tutor era un niño de 2 años y se burló de la "estafa" que querían hacerle a su madre, par luego recibir un gran golpe por parte del niño y enterarse de que era el mejor hitman del mundo, y el, el futuro jefe de la renombrada familia Vongola.

Al principio quizo creer que era una broma, una MUY cruel broma, pero después de vencer al mejor ilusionista de la mafia, Rokudo Mukuro, de haber vencido al escuadrón de asesinato independiente de Vongola, Varia, de sobrevivir a un cientifico loco de 2 años con el nombre Verde y la afición de asesinarlo, viajar al futuro, ser vencido por un loco adicto a los malvaviscos, regresar, conocer al resto de los arcobalenos, volver de nueva cuenta, hacer una gran batalla en un bosque, pelear contra una gran cosa verdosa, volver a pelear contra el adicto a los malvaviscos, encerrarse en un campo de batalla hecho por las llamas, ver a una amiga morir frente a sus ojos asesinar al gran Byakuran con el X-burner, regresar al pasado, conocer al deccimo capo de la Familia Shimon, ser atacado por el, descubrir que quien estaba detrás de todos estos conflictos no era nadie mas que Daemon Spade, guardián de la niebla de la primera generación, vencerlo, ser el mejor amigo de Enma, conocer al responsable de la maldición Arcobaleno, pelear contra el en representación de los Arcobalenos, después de muchas batallas por fin ganarla y dar paso al fin de la maldición, descubrió que todo era realidad.

Como ya dijimos antes, el quisiera ser un adolescente normal, pero como ya dijimos antes, el era el deccimo Vongola, y nada lo cambiaría ya.

Sonrió al ver a Gokudera y Yamamoto pelear aunque en realidad el moreno solo se riera de los insultos del peliplata, al parecer todo estaba normal, ambos chicos se adelantaron sin darse cuenta de que dejaban al castaño atrás por la pelea.

Se detuvo, los miró con una sonrisa y siguió caminando después de todo si no lo hacía lo morderían hasta la muerte, aunque lo mas probable era que la ronda del prefecto carnívoro de Namimori ya hubiese empezado, si no apretaba el paso el sería el siguiente, sin embargo al atravesar la puerta, no podía creer que había llegado ese día.

-¿Dondé esta el deccimo Vongola?.- grito una voz a sus espaldas, y sin que siquiera pudiese darse la vuelta recibió un balazo en la costilla derecha cayendo inmediatamente al suelo.

Observ como Kyoko, Haru y Chrome habían presenciado la escena, y vio entrar a sus dos guardianes al salón, después pudo divisar como los hombres que le habían disparado se dirigían a los salones, a acorralar a quien pudiesen.

Vio las lágrimas de preocupación caer por el rostro de las tres chicas, y como su cuerpo se lo permitió se puso de pie, empezando a caminar al salón de la muerte: El comité de disciplina.

* * *

Este día Kyoko, Haru y Chrome habían llegado temprano a Namimori básica con le único objetivo de decorar el salón de clases, para su mejor amigo, pues si, hoy era el cumpleaños de Sawada tsunayoshi, conforme paso el tiempo el aula se fue llenando y por las hermosas y tiernas caras que ponían las tres, casi todos terminaron ayudando, excepto Gokudera, Yamamoto y obviamente Tsuna. Los dos primeros era porque se les había encomendado la tarea de hacer llegar tarde al castaño, para que diese tiempo a la decoración, siendo el permiso de esto obtenido por nadie más ni nadie menos que Hibari Kyoya, a quien habían sobornado con varias fotos de animales adorables.

Por fin divisaron en la entrada al trio que esperaban, empezando Gokudera y Yamamoto a alejarse del castaño, el cual solo paro sonrio, mientras sus guardianes corrían al salón de clases, el castaño siguio caminando justo cuando los dos chicos entraban al aula, y lo siguiente las dejo impactadas.

-¿Donde esta el deccimo Vongola?.- grito el hombre, y sin darle tiempo a contestar a Tsuna le dispararon en el costado, para luego internarse en el colegio.

Vieron preocupadas a Tsuna, para luego ver como este se ponía de pie, con un gran esfuerzo y seguía adentrandose en la escuela. Mientras que, los hombres invadían los salones.

* * *

Tsuna había logrado por fin llegar a su destino, con la sangre brotando de su herida, le sorprendió no ver guardias en los pasillos, abrió la puerta bruscamente siendo recibido por nadie, se dirigió al microfono, lo enciendo y comprobó que todos los altavoces funcionarán.

-Buenos días a todos, aquí 27 al microfono.- dijo consiguiendo la atención de Haru, Chrome y Kyoko quienes contaban tratando de no ser oidas por los guardias que custodiaban el aula de 2°¨A¨ a Gokudera y Yamamoto los sucedido, capatando también la atención de ambos, la atención de Ryohei quien se encontraba acorralado en su salón, de Hibari quien se encontraba mordiendo a la muerte a unos cuantos hervíboros, y a su tutor que seguía fingiendo ser un profesor normal en el aula de 2°¨A¨..- Atención 59 necesito que protejan a quienes puedan, 80 trata de abrir paso, 18 ataca a quien puedas y actúa de defensa, 33 cura a los heridos en caso de que haya, 96 trata de distraer a _Mare _ con algunos sueños y pide la energuía de 69, 86 y 95, tratén de contactar con los cuarteles generales, R por favor has algo y deja de fingir, yo 27 tratare de apoyar en lo que pueda ya que me encuentro en situación _difes, _esta es la operación, Proteggere cosa preziosa.

**Jaja espero les haya gustado y o llamado la atención.**

**_Mare: _Aquí Tsuna usa el antiguo nombre de la familia Mare, para nombrar en base código al enemigo.  
**

_**Difesa:**_** Sinceramente no se me ocurrió otra manera de poner, que se encontraba herido en modo clave u.u**

**27: nombre código de Tsuna**

**59: Nombre clave Gokudera**

**80: Nombre clave Yamamoto**

**18: Nombre clave Hibari**

**33: Nombre clave Ryohei**

**96: Nombre clave Chrome**

**69: nombre clave Mukuro**

**86: Nombre clave Haru**

**95: nombre clave Kyoko**

**R: nombre clave Reborn**

**Proteggere cosa preziosa: Según (el no muy confiable traductor de Google) significa, Proteger lo apreciado.**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente cap ^.^**


End file.
